Insatiable
by Hellmouth23
Summary: How the follow up from the spoon scene should have gone, hehe. Jate oneshot, possible three or four shot, depends on whether you guys like it. M rated. FINAL CHAP ENDING EXPLAINED .
1. Chapter 1

**Insatiable**

**Hey guys moi is back again and with another one shot that was originally developed from an idea thanks to a very talented and committed jate writer, Theresa (didgeridoo). So without further adieu here it is guys and I hope you'll like it . Now I know that this scenario might have been done once or twice but me and Theresa couldn't resist having our own go at it ;)**

**Disclaimer : Do not own lost, just watch it and wish for Jack and Kate to finally get together. C'mon JJ and CC!!**

**P.S. Please forgive me for the mistakes guys cause moi had to rush to dinner after writing this.**

Enjoy

"Yeah it's my turn to wash the dishes."

"Exciting." he replied in a teasing fashion and the brunette couldn't help but feel a shred of hope at the fact that he was the Jack she knew. The Jack she fell in love with so unexpectedly, and with that in mind she decided to match his seemingly light hearted mood with her own.

"So….uh is there a spare spoon left around to use?" she found herself being asked off, and for some reason she felt like an invisible spark hit her. Like this was more than just a means to make conversation. So she allowed her gaze to travel along the expanse of the island kitchen, and then it suddenly fell into her lap where she was coincidentally holding the very item he needed.

"Sure." she expressed with a smile, right before she dragged the surface of the spoon along the moist texture of her tongue, and she could clearly see that it was having a lasting effect on her audience. His eyes so focused on her that he started to work himself into a light sweat, but lucky for him the heat of their environment provided a good enough cover for the time being. However the all familiar tightening within his pants was a hard one to pull off, and in the end he had to opt to leaning away from her. His right leg covering up the more than evident bulge.

"Uh…..thanks." was all he could get out while trying as much as possible to keep the nervousness out of his voice, because one mishap and his cover would be blown completely.

Since he had been back he had tried to keep away from her as much as possible. Partly because of what she had done to him, and also the fact that he would find it incredibly hard to not be able to touch her, especially now. Ever since he was with the others he had the time to think of a lot of things, particularly his feelings for a certain green eyed brunette.

However at the time he convinced himself that she was nothing more than a phase. A shameless fling, more so a one sided fling, but still none the less he had told himself that. Although being around her once again, he had all these feelings coming back to him, emotionally and physically. More so physically at the moment as he now held the spoon she had licked off clean not so long ago. Him ruefully wishing that she was using that tongue for something else at that moment.

"So you eating alone tonight?" she then asked with the same flirtatious smile gracing her freckled features. Her glowing eyes showing nothing but hope. Hope that would convince him to give in once and for all, but as her gaze then followed to where his travelled, she felt like a complete fool. Like he had just spat in her face once again, and before he could appease her with an explanation she was off with a small stack of dirty cutlery. Him being left with no choice but to return to the other woman he had so unexpectedly befriended during his time with the Others.

"Wow, you were gone quite a while." the slender blonde woman spoke while still maintaining her seated position within the Doctor's space for a temporary shelter.

"Jack? Are you okay?" she asked with a change in tone. Her concern for him not touching him in the slightest cause he was distracted by something else at the moment. The source of his distraction becoming gradually evident to the blonde's eyes as well. Her spirits being disheartened a fair bit at having to witness such a scene. In her heart she knew without a doubt that they were friends and they probably would continue to be, but she couldn't seem to dismiss the fact that it could maybe be something more than that one day. His body language doing it's own job of convincing her assumptions. Or was it just a ploy to distract him from something else? Or worse was it being done in the name of revenge against a certain brunette she knew he cared for as more than just a friend. Never the less she decided to try anyway. A man like him making it all worth it, but there was a certain limit a person could take, and this was seriously the final straw for her. _I need to up my game a bit, _she told herself while her mind ran through the ways to come at something like this.

"Hey Jack, so what is this?" she asked in a loud and cheerful tone. Her eyes focused on anything else other than the hard working brunette standing hunched over at the end of the shore.

"Jack!" the blonde shouted a little louder than she intended to, but thankfully she finally gained some of his attention again, and that was what made her somewhat content.

"Um…..it's oatmeal I think." he stuttered while trying to multi task with his focus. The sight standing at the edge of the shore proving more than a temptation for him at the moment.

"Wow so they really are running out of ideas for dish of the day huh." the voice beside him joked and then lightly nudged his side while chuckling to herself.

"Yeah…..I guess." he let out in a dragged reply due to the fact that his focus was now firmly planted on the brunette's every move, and she could have sworn she heard him growl sensually when he saw the brunette bend over to pick up the washed cutlery.

"So how's the busy Doctor been?" she asked anyway while leaning herself closer to him. Her firmly believing that a step like this might be more than necessary to win him over once and for all, but what she didn't expect was for him to put himself on his feet once again. A reason for it coming only seconds later after he maintained the position.

"Could you just excuse me for a minute I've gotta go to the……." he started out and then drifted off once he saw the brunette drag her feet back to her tent and then into the jungle. His constant worry for her shining through once again, and he was at a point where he was tired of hiding it, especially after what she had been secretly doing to him for these past few weeks.

"You want me to come along?" the blonde had the nerve to actually ask, but he was already halfway down the path of the brunette before she had the chance to get the intent of her statement across.

(Meanwhile)

He had been following her for the last few minutes while trying to keep a considerable distance from her. The light coming from her fire torch allowing for him to estimate such a distance.

An entire fifteen minutes and a few mishaps later and he found himself being welcomed with a familiar scene. One that proved to be more than a place of random significance to him. This was where they kissed. The first real kiss that was unlike any other he had experienced in his conflicted life. However he was shocked to say the least by her reaction to this place, but the more he decided to stick around, the more he felt the realisation behind her actions kick in. The regret, the pain, the sorrow all of it. Although before he took the chance to verbally express his "friendly" concern, a slight step over a broken twig had already exposed him to the person he was trying his best to hide from and there wasn't much of a choice for that anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she nonchalantly asked while furiously wiping her tears away and when he failed to find the will to answer her in return, she took it as a sign to do the exact same thing she had done when she was last here, to run. To run away from him yet again and it was that sense of knowing that snapped him out of his reverie. His arm then reaching out to stop her from moving any further.

"Jack what are you……let me go." she tried saying in the midst of freeing herself from his grip, but he seemed relentless in her pleas. Instead he chose to gain her focus through the struggle, and when it failed to seize in the slightest he did what she had initiated the last time they were here. He leaned forward and forcefully planted his lips upon hers. Her struggles soon giving way once the passionate proclamation was initiated. The feel of his lips melding against hers so perfectly, and it was that feeling that allowed for it to become deeper.

Ten minutes into the kiss and the two finally broke apart for air only to have them resume once again, but before any of what the brunette anticipated would obviously happen, she needed to know something. Needed to hear those words that would make her forget everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Why did you follow me Jack?" she attempted to ask as she found herself being observed ever so gradually by the man before her. His lips opening to form a moan as his eyes travelled over the moistening skin of her neck. However he was coherent enough to answer her question with nothing but honesty.

"Cause I can't take it anymore Kate. I can't take being away from you. Not being able to talk to you or even touch you like this……." he started out while gazing deeply into her misty green orbs and then they turned that much darker when he allowed his hand to rub against her clothed center. Her moan of appreciation forcing him to harden even further within his clothed confines.

"Or do this." he literally growled out before he sucked her mouth into his already opened one. His tongue seeking for hers and then tangling with hers much like the representation of the embrace he had engaged them in at the moment.

"Jack I….I" she tried to get out in the midst of offering her tongue to be caressed by his. The sparks within it's touch so electrifying that it made her want to shut up and give in completely, but first she needed to tell him what she had been trying to tell him all this time. However his ministrations were making it hard for her to think, let alone say anything.

"Please just hear me out." she pleaded off him as while her form shrunk even further within his embrace, and almost instinctively he pulled her even closer to him while respecting her wishes at the same time, even though he was fighting every fibre within him to not just grab her and have her to himself once and for all.

"You have to know Jack that I do love you and the only reason I mphhh….." she barely had the chance to express before she found her lips being silenced physically by his. His reason for the sudden act being expressed to her with a wide smile, but she smiled even further when he simply refused to pull away from her lips this time.

"I don't need a reason Kate. The kind of bond we have doesn't need a reason because it's fate. It's meant to be in my eyes………and...and I love you too." he confessed with the utmost emotion clearly evident within his voice, and before he could lose control of his composure completely, he deepened his ministrations over her instead. Leading her to gently collapse onto the rough surface beneath her, but the feel of his lips on hers was enough to make her forget about everything else other than hoping that this moment would never end.

Jack on the other hand took this opportunity to find a more suitable area to continue this, and once his eyes settled on the relatively smoothened log beside them, he bent down and placed his hands on the underside of her thighs. The rate of her breathing excelling to a heightening level when the change in position was faintly made known to her.

On the way there she briefly pulled away to remove her blouse, revealing nothing but a black laced bra to his hungry eyes and that too was removed only seconds later to give him a view that had him gasping for his next breath. The constriction of his arousal becoming hard to live with. So hard that the next words that came out of his mouth had her breathing even harder.

"Your driving me crazy Kate. I need to be in you so fucking bad." he moaned into her mouth. The tip of his tongue running along her upper lip and then straight into her mouth. The action then allowing his to become welcomed with hers.

"Jack…….oh Jack. So wet. Wet……….for you." she pulled away to whisper into his ear and that was seriously it for him. From that moment onwards it was as if he was another man altogether. A man solely fuelled by lust and want, and she was more than ready to give into it because she herself was close to it as well.

The whole time she kept her gaze firmly planted on his actions. Her not even realising that she was now seated over him completely naked. Him only being covered by his jeans and she couldn't help but moan in frustration at still seeing it on him. Although she knew that it would be off within seconds, not only judging by his expressions but also the growing bulge beneath the designated area of his arousal. The arousal she couldn't help but feel for herself, and as she did she noticed his gaze darken that bit farther, especially when her fingers finally grazed along the rough texture.

"Mmmmmm Jack, is this all for me." she purred into the air before her while Jack's mouth worked around her bare upper body. His tongue swirling along the outer rim of each nipple and when he felt a change of pressure in her sultry ministrations, he decided to up the game on his as well. His teeth biting ever so lightly over the tip of the nub of her right nipple, and her scream of intense pleasure was what spurred him on even more, but before he could he needed to rid himself of the last element to finally be with her all the way. The brunette over him being a more than willing participant to help him out, and within seconds his jeans were being thrown into the air behind him, revealing a sight that made Kate's eyes sparkle just like a kid at Christmas. However instead of satisfying the urge to become one already; Kate chose to sink down on her knees and do something else. The sight of the position leaving him breathless. The only sensible thing to convey his please with what she was about to do being a lengthy moan of her name, and with that she leaned forward closing her eyes to prepare herself for the touch and taste of his desire. The anticipation both forcing them to hold their breaths until her lips finally sealed around the head of his already pulsing cock. Him hardening even further as she started to move her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Oh….mmmmmmm" was all she could appease him with while her appetite to absorb more of him into her mouth became more than just a necessity. The addition of her hands clearly conveying that sense of desperation to get him to and over the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh god Kate, you look so sexy doing that, but baby you gotta stop because if you keep doing that then I'm gonna come for sure and I……" he let out in the form of laboured breaths and each word came out more unclear than the next due to her gathering ministrations, but never the less she paid some of her attention to it and stopped him halfway with expressing what she wanted out of this experience. What she longed to really taste against her tongue.

"Come on Jack. I want you to come so hard in my mouth mmmmm……." she uttered while not being able to resist in touching his completely vertical shaft. The pre cum already seeping out with each word that was let out of her gasping mouth.

"I wanna taste you. I wanna feel your hot come hit the back of my throat like a rush of cold water on a hot and dry day." she moaned out just at the tip of his length right before sealing her lips over the area once again. Forcing him to just sit there and give into the feeling of being loved in this way, and within seconds he was bucking slightly into the air, gently running his fingers through her brown locks and shouting her name into the jungle, much like a Tarzan call.

Once he was done and somewhat recovered from this exhilarating experience, he slowly opened his eyes and his smile immediately showed itself proudly at the vision staring right back at him with such admiration and joy over having been granted the chance to see and feel him more than anyone ever could.

"What are you smiling at?" he teased while already pulling her head in for a kiss, but before she could give in, she smiled lovingly at his clearly sated expression and said……..

"I'm smiling at the man I love."

"Yeah, well I'll be smiling a lot more if we did this instead." he instructed while taking note to physically move her into a position he was longing to engage, and the outcome was enough to have them moaning once again. Their sounds of pleasure soon being accompanied with the ones their bodies created as they gradually loved each other into the night.

**Well there it is guys and me and Theresa have come to the mutual decision to create a possible follow up (kinky, jungle jex) chap to this, but yet again it all depends on your feedback on whether we should or shouldn't. Again please forgive me guys for any mistakes during the chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow guys just wow. First off I would like to wish you guys a merry belated Christmas and a happy New Year in advance since I'm gonna be away during that time, but when has that ever stopped me from writing eh, hehe. Anyhoo thanks so much for the reviews guys and without further interruption here it is. The second smuttier instalment (I hope), hehe ;)**

Enjoy

The first rays of a new morning shone proudly through every inch of the forest. A thankful achievement to their present surroundings, or more so that's what Kate thought because the man mirroring her position behind her couldn't seem to care about anything else other than the sight before him. One he thought he would never have the honour of experiencing in his wildest dreams.

"Mmmmmm" he then heard her utter. The gesture forcing him to dismiss this moment as nothing but a dream. The feel of her skin moulding against his doing it's own job of convincing him completely, and all he could do in return was embrace it, emotionally and physically.

"Morning." he leaned forward to softly utter into her ear while still keeping a sated smile upon his chiselled features. The sight being a more than glorious welcome for the brunette who then gradually made herself aware of it once she turned herself around within his embrace.

"Right back at ya." she teased back right before her voice and breath was taken away by his lips. The pressure of his proclamation showing her that he wasn't planning on pulling away anytime soon, and to a certain extent she longed for the same in return cause they had truly spent enough time circling around something like this. However air was seriously becoming a necessity for the two lovers and with some hesitation they briefly pulled away. Only to keep on pecking each other's lips in a hurried manner. One almost afraid that the other might be a figment of their imagination.

"Wow"

"Your more than welcome." Jack replied feeling nothing but genuine accomplishment in his heart for having done this. That he was actually holding the woman he so dearly loved in his arms, and he certainly wasn't gonna let that go anytime soon. The wordless tightening of his arms around her suggesting that.

"Cocky are you?" the brunette replied with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows. Her statement rousing not just his attention but also the other parts of him.

"You have no idea, but I guess you got a pretty good feel of that last night didn't you?" he said and when she grew too shy to make a response, he decided to continue on because he wanted to see more of this. More of this light hearted and carefree attitude from her. So with that in mind he rolled them over and scrunched his face up to try and recite something he was convinced would have her hanging her head in embarrassment even further.

"Well let's see I think at the time you were saying……._Oh Jack, I wanna taste you. I wanna feel your hot come hit the back of my throat like a rush of cold water on a hot and dry day." _he expressed while going all out in making his best attempt at an impression of her, lustrous moans and all. The sheer outcome of that landed him in a fit of giggles when she pronounced a full on tickle attack to get her revenge, but soon the gaining of each other's focus allowed their laughter to subside and again they found themselves wanting. Wanting of each other body and soul, but the distinct growling of a certain person's stomach was what temporarily stalled their moment of passion.

"Sorry" the brunette exclaimed with a shy smile and soon it turned into a more serious look. One which allowed a sense of confusion to adorn the Good Doctor's face.

"What's wrong baby?" he inquired with the utmost concern a person could show for their lover in a time of need. Hunger being a more than pressing one.

Kate on the other hand was still trying to get over the rush of raw passion at hearing him refer to her as that. Although she soon caught onto his look of growing confusion and as a result she tried to appease him with a response while taking a quick look at the rucksack she had brought with her last night. Her assumptions being answered once and for all upon seeing it's contents, or more so the lack of it.

"I didn't bring any food with me." she admitted with an almost shameful expression. Like she had been done for writing on the walls of a classroom or something. So in an attempt to not allow her to beat herself up about it, he grasped hold of her sides and pulled her into his lap. The position benefiting him in more ways than one, but he dismissed those sultry thoughts for the time being and focused more on the matter at hand.

"Hey, hey it's okay. We can probably head back to the beach or something cause it's not that far from here and……." he started out in a soft and comforting manner, but the very next minute he was more than startled by her impulsive thought.

"I know a place where we can find some food, and a lot of good food at that." Kate exclaimed with nothing but elation showing not only through her voice, but her radiating green eyes as well. A sight that always managed to steal his breath away completely. Never the less he decided to follow through with her proposal, and with that said they managed to retrieve what was left of their clothes during their nightly activities. Jack being left with nothing but a pair of blue jeans and fairly well ripped shirt, and Kate couldn't help but allow a smile to grace her features at the more than arousing sight of this man. This man who was all hers thankfully. The very thought of it sending her into a mind dizzying reverie.

"Well I'm glad you find me so damn funny." he mused with a mock expression of hurt. The outcome of it coming off as a hurt puppy dog look, but the brunette saw through it all with a chuckle.

"C'mon lets……." she started out in a light manner but the echoes of the more than existent being roaring through the trees of the forest was enough to alert both parties almost immediately. Them both knowing what would happen if they were to be found by this thing.

"RUN" Jack pronounced right away as the sounds hit their ears. The clearness of the sound not suggesting anything good for them. In fact if Kate stood rooted to the same spot any longer then Jack knew she would have met an untimely fate. One which he wouldn't want to see happening, for any of them. So with that he roughly grabbed hold of her hand and literally wrenched her away from the strengthening sound that now brought along a distinct thudding patterned in a middle paced footstep manner. An element Jack surmised was his own excelling heart rate at first, but upon still hearing the sound getting louder he dismissed all of it and just ran for his life while also grasping the brunette's hand ever so tightly within his own. The gesture finally snapping her out of her daze.

Ten minutes into their sprint and they still found themselves almost being targeted by this seemingly gigantic entity. It's thuds of terror sending sparks of fear to reverberate through their rapidly breathing bodies. The further they ran, the more they felt like maybe there wasn't an out this time. That everything they had committed to each last night was done for a reason and this was it. However everything was literally put to a stand still the next minute when Jack suddenly lost hold of Kate. Her form disappearing into thin air before his very eyes, but upon scanning his surroundings further, he could see that she had fallen into what seemed to be a trap. The assumption coming from the fact that the whole area was covered with a thin wall of leaves. It's thinness acting in the very same method as quick sand. Only this way was a lot quicker and Jack didn't even have to think before jumping in to save his lover from an early demise.

It seemed forever since he hit hard ground, but in actual effect it was a matter of seconds before everything went black for him.

"Jack? Jack, Oh God please wake up." the person above him begged while silently wincing in pain of the wounds she had maintained during her unexpected fall earlier. The fall being although being a blessing in some ways because she was convinced that they would have been dead if they had never stumbled upon this secret chamber, she now observed as she briefly allowed her eyes to scan the clutter of random items that in some ways constructed the entire foundation of this place. Although one thing seemed to stick out from this mess. A music box, she wondered to herself while still trying to wake Jack from his deep slumber. His soft and incoherent moans rewarding her with some hope.

"Where…whe….am I?" was the thing he started to ask the texture of his skin returned to a lively colour.

"Shhh it's okay, just get some rest." the brunette tried coaxing while she gulped the knot in her throat at having to see him so much pain, and once again she felt responsible because if it weren't for her then they wouldn't be here.

"Where are we?" he asked again. This time in a clearer and more stronger tone and all the brunette did in response was sigh to herself while her mind searched for an answer. One which made it all the harder for her because she herself didn't have one. However she took temporary comfort within the arms that slowly wrapped themselves around her the next minute. The ever growing warmth forcing her to close her eyes and think of better times. Last night being the top of her list for that category.

He too was scared. Scared in the sense where he felt that this was beyond his power to fix. Never the less he instead chose to comfort the brunette in front of him. Him sensing the same kind of fear within her as well as he wrapped his arms around her, but the contact allowed him to see and feel something else as well. The majority of her entire left arm was covered in a relatively deep gash. Him suspecting the cause was one of the sharp braches that stood as a frame to the entrance of this chamber.

"Kate? Kate?" he softly asked for her attention as she remained surprising still as he lightly grazed his fingers across her wound. Him soon finding out that she had already passed out due to the sheer extremity of it. Infection being his most pressing worry. Still with all of that in mind he went about the small room looking for some water to wash the wound out before he tended to it in anyway and lucky for him there was a full bottle lying in the corner behind the closed music box.

"Ja….I…it..hu…." she mumbled into the air above her as Jack went about with his doctorly duties. His fears not subsiding in the least when he saw that small pieces of the branch had actually lodged themselves into the wound creating that much more work for him. However giving up wasn't an option for him now. Not when it came to her and what they had finally achieved after beating around the bush for so long.

An entire hour later and he had tried his best efforts to stop the bleeding. The outcome leaving her arm wrapped in a clothed cast. His shirt being the best option seeing as it had already been ripped earlier on. Now all he could do was wait and hope. Hope that this would not have been for naught.

"Jaack." the brunette almost moaned out the very next minute while scrunching her face up in pain over realising the reality of her situation.

"Shhh it's okay baby. Just lie down and relax shhhh" Jack replied while lifting himself up from his seat only to sit himself next to her on the old squeaky bed he was amazed was even here in the first place.

"It hurts……hurts." she softly whined and Jack actually felt his heart break at the fact that there was nothing more he could do to make it all better. All he had to offer instead was his words of comfort that they would get out of this, and in response the brunette surprised him by using her good hand to pull him into a needed embrace. Him being more than complying to offer her that support, and with that initiated the two lovers fell into a peaceful slumber. Both thankful in the fact that they had each other to take comfort in.

(Next morning)

He woke to find an empty space next to him and upon immediate inspection he then found her seated at the table, the music box in hand.

"Hey" he softly expressed as he walked over to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. His hands already surveying the condition of her wound, and all she could do in return was smile while affirming him that she was feeling a lot better. The colour in her cheeks proving that considerably.

"So who do you think lives here?" he then inquire while he walked over to the newspaper cuttings with events he wasn't able to make himself aware of. The sheer deterioration of it making it hard for him to read it at all. However they were subtle hints he picked along the way that could have given him an answer, and the very next minute he stumbled upon something that fuelled his assumptions once and for all.

What he was reading now was the account he recollected being told of earlier and then told face to face by the woman herself……..

"Rousseau?" he mouthed loudly enough to gain the brunette's attention. Leading her to then follow to where he was standing. Her expression of confusion soon clearing up when she too read the account from the tattered diary this woman had kept.

As she read on Jack chose to find a way out of here. His eyes scanning for any kind of rope that would get them out of here once and for all, but yet again they were both silenced the next minute by the familiar sounds of the very thing that had gotten them here in the first place. This time Jack didn't think twice, and neither did the brunette, so with that they both rushed to each other in the middle of the room and then placed themselves over the metal bed. Them both hoping to God that they would make it out of this, and thankfully the sound seemed to fade, but what seemed to get stronger now was the heat. The heat radiating as a result of the unexpected position they had gotten themselves in, and the brunette didn't have the patience to see what could possibly happen next. So with that in mind she wordlessly leaned forward and placed her lips upon his with a moan. Him soon giving in once he felt her tongue probe at the entrance to his own lips. His own moan being set off as he welcomed her tongue to mingle with his own. The growing passion leading Kate to commence with what would naturally follow as a result of this passionate proclamation. Although the coinciding squeakiness of the bed they were on were seriously bothering them while they worked, and when the noise didn't seem to fade in the slightest, they pulled away from each other while letting out a knowing smile at their problem.

"Wow I……" he barely had the time to get out before Kate leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. The wicked smile upon her face clearly suggesting something of the lewd variety.

"I gotta say that I like the way you think Ms. Austen." Jack exclaimed with a smile while trying to get himself under control after hearing what she had suggested. The images already forming within his mind.

"Well you're the reason that I'm forced to think that way Dr. Shepherd" the brunette teased back as she pecked at his lips. Her hunger for him being shown clearly.

His response to that was a growl and before he took the opportunity to just grab her and take her, she dodged him and waved her index finger at him in a negating manner.

"No, no. You have to work for it." he heard her propose, and it literally took every ounce of strength in him to fight off the pure carnal urges of his being. The sight of her then undressing before him not helping in the slightest. Never the less he followed through with it, shutting his eyes at times due to the over flow of passion he felt surfacing for her.

"Now it's your turn." he heard her say, but the realisation of what she meant was completely lost on him when he felt her place her hands on his bare chest. Her fingers running through his chest hair and then to his nipples. The end of it being squeezed lightly and then soon joined by the addition of her hot mouth. The feeling forcing him to gently grab the sides of her head while moaning her name out in complete appreciation.

The next few minutes was just spent with her lathering his entire upper body with kisses and when she reached the lower region she just stopped. Looking up at him with such focus that they had both stopped breathing. The conveyance of heat so strong that they couldn't find the will to regard anything else other than each other, but soon Kate brought them out of it when she leaned forward to kiss the clothed bulge of his arousal. Her fingers soon following suit in grasping the area. At that moment Jack suspected that she would just rip open his jeans and place her mouth over him. Him knowing through experience that oral sex wasn't high on the list of sexual preferences for women, but Kate wasn't just any woman. He learned that last night during their numerous moments of passion.

"Kate you…." he breathed out as she continued to survey the rapidly growing area, and once she felt that she gained a good enough knowing of it, she got up and kneeled at the edge of the bed. Gazing at him with a serious expression while she laid out the next instruction.

"Take it off Jack. Take it all of for me." she spoke as her eyes pleaded for him to follow and with a smile he slowly placed his hands over the top of his jeans , and button by button he started to free himself. Her breath hitching higher and higher as more was uncovered before her hungry eyes, and that hunger seemed to grow to an almost insatiable level as she was faced with the sight of his fully grown length. Or that's what she thought of it's size at the time. The contact and addition of his right hand making it grow even more before her widening eyes, and as a result of this she started stroking the already moist area of her own arousal. It's depths longing to be touched and filled with satisfaction and her fingers did that for the time being. Even though a part of her longed for it to be filled by his length, from root to tip.

"Oh Jack……oh it feels." she started to moan out as she allowed her fingers to gently go a little past her entrance. Her mind and body imagining it to be him.

"Tell me Kate…..tell me how wet you are……for me." he pleaded off her as he continued to work himself as well. At a gradual pace though because he knew it would end all too soon if he were to put even a little more pressure into his strokes.

"I'm so hot and wet for you Jack. It's almost as if I can feel you in there. Your big and juicy cock mmmmmm………all of it."

"God Kate you have no idea what your doing to me." he struggled to reply as he temporarily stalled his ministrations to rein his control in once again, and when he felt confident enough of it's presence, he resumed with his actions. Although this time he made the daring move of keeping his eyes planted open to mainly focus and participate in the moment in a proper way. His eyes immediately being welcomed with a smile from the brunette who just looked at his arousal and then back at him, but before she could appease him with a response, she wanted to propose a change. One that she felt would benefit both parties immensely. So with that she stilled herself from continuing any further and spoke while offering her hand for him to take.

"Do you trust me Jack?" she asked with a smile although the uncertainty concerning his agreement was clearly evident within her gaze, but it was wiped off clean when he grasped her hand and allowed himself to follow through without hesitation. Him soon being lead to the chair which stood exactly opposite to the where she was intending to put on her show. The outcome of her work leaving her with a satisfied smile, and Jack couldn't help but elicit a smile of his own while his mind tried to think of other things, other than the fact that Kate bottom was rubbing straight against his painfully throbbing member. The continuing of the rubbing almost forcing him to surmise that the little minx was enjoying this, but in the end she followed through with what she wanted to gain out of this experience. His eyes immediately widening with what he was faced with as he sat within direct view of her dripping pussy. His eyes being welcomed with more as she spread her legs for him as she sat back on the bed, and as if sensing his unease she slightly nodded at him while saying………….

"Continue." she briefly suggested while silently willing his eyes to follow down to the expanse of his half erect cock. The realisation immediately kicking in when he placed the thick girth within the grasp of his right hand. Once that was initiated, she resumed with her own actions. Only this time she used her fingers to swirl her own juices around the area while keeping a good amount of focus to see the kind of impression this made on him as he watched so intently. The considerably excelled rate of his breathing clearly suggesting that he was liking what he was seeing.

"Do you see Jack. Can you see how wet your making me. How wet I feel when your big cock is inside of me." she said while pushing one of her fingers into her already constricting opening. The action causing the man across from her to moan loudly.

"Oh fuck yeah." he growled out before he threw his head back to control himself yet again. All the while still focusing on what she was doing. What he sensed she was dangerously close to as well.

"Show me. Show me how hard this is making you." she spurred on and with that he decided to up the pace on his ministrations. The change almost forcing him to arch off his seat, but his weaning control was doing a good job of grounding him for the time being.

"Fuck Kate, your killing me. You have no idea how much I just want to……."

"Want to what Jack. Please tell me what you want."

"I want to lick you clean and……..and then bury myself within you completely."

"Oh Jack……"

"I can't help it Kate. I just need to taste you and feel you so damn bad right now." he expressed and then finished his statement with a growl as he applied more pressure with his strokes. The swelling of his girth secretly suggesting that he was on the cusp of his release.

"Oh god Jack. Your so……I'm so clo……" she barely had the chance to get out before she found her fingers being restricted from circling around the sensitive area of her core. Restricted by a seemingly wild man above her who acted on nothing but his primal desire. The feeling of his hardness poking against the sensitive skin of her center clearly suggesting that.

"Oh it's…….AHHH" she whimpered and then contorted her face into an expression of complete pleasure when she felt the surface of his tongue hit the same area she had been stroking ever so slightly all this time. The very area that dripped with her juices. A taste so original and fulfilling to his taste buds, and with feeling that sense of please her strived to acquire more of it. His tongue then plunging straight into the source of her sweetening wetness. The taste becoming even more sweeter as his tongue explored.

"Oh baby!! You taste so good. So fucking good." he managed to get out while still leaning forward to consume more of her essence. The sensation forcing her to an early release, and as he felt the tell tell signs of it, he took the opportunity to experience it with her. The combination of his own ministrations and the one he had done over her already preparing him. All that was left to do for him was to initiate it because he knew the brunette below him was too caught up in the outcome of her burning pleasure to even think about anything else.

"In me, in me!!" she kept on muttering under her breath, and lucky for her he was merely inches away from her face so he took that as a final form of agreement with what he was burning to do. The rock hardness of his length painfully proving that and he swore it hardened even more as he finally entered the all familiar domain of her desire.

"JAAAACK" she screamed out at the top of her lungs not even caring about anything or anyone who might have been lurking outside at that minute. All she did care about was how mind shattering this endless orgasm seemed to be, especially when she now felt the first spurts of his semen hit her contracting walls. The rest spilling out uncontrollably as her internal muscles squeezed him even further, and at that exact moment she chose to open her eyes, and what she saw nearly threw her emotions off completely. He was looking straight at her. Almost as if he was exploring the depths of her soul and she hoped he would be able to because her heart was already screaming out to be with his. To be one with him just as the intense physical connection they had created so impulsively, much to Jack's quick thinking of course which never seemed to lose it's touch in her opinion.

"I love you." he proclaimed with a heart warming smile and within seconds he found himself being pulled to her lips by her trembling hands. Her reply soon coming out once she grasped a handle over her bubbling emotions.

It was several minute before they actually gained the will to breath and properly speak again, and when they did all they literally wanted to do was bask in the spirit of the moment. Although that was short lived before a teasing glimmer passed through Jack's gaze.

"So we really can't seem to get enough of each other huh."

"Well I can't be blamed if what we have is so damn insatiable." she replied back in the form of a growl right before she acted on her insatiability for him. The rhythmic sound of the squeaking bed firmly suggesting the commencement of something that was between them and them only.

(Meanwhile back on the beach)

"When was the last time you had seen him?" Sayid warily inquired of the blonde woman before him. Her response taking a little more time than he would have liked. So while she thought of an answer he turned around to ask the shaggy blonde man the same thing, but he just waved his hands in response, clearly suggesting that he didn't want to be involved in any way whatsoever.

"Fine. Well I'm setting up a search party in ten minutes." the Iraqi man declared and then walked off leaving the two of them to look at each other and think of what was at stake. What they still felt they could gain as a result of playing the hero.

**Well there it is guys and this was originally meant to be a two-shot but I felt that three has always been a good number, especially for a jexaholic like me hehe. Anyway I'm gonna leave this up to you guys again. You as well Theresa, and I hope your okay with me making this change to our fic hon.**

**Here's a little tease about what might happen in the possible third instalment : Jack and Kate continue on with their journey and wind up at the M------ -- T--, while the search team commence with their search for the couple. Will Sawyer and Juliet get what they want? Will Jack and Kate give into their insatiable hunger once again, hehe? cough (door jex)cough hehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys. Moi is back again and with a new smutty update to hopefully keep my fellow jaters happy. Hang in there guys cause moi has got a feeling that this year might be ours after all. Anyhoo hope you guys will like this update as much as the previous two and as always thanks so much for the reviews ;)**

Enjoy

"You ain't comin Blondie" she heard a determined voice behind her speak. It's tone stilling her completely, but that sense of stillness soon gave into annoyance.

"And since when do you make decisions for me James?" she shot back while resuming with what she was packing to take with her on the trek.

"You ain't going ya hear me!!" he spoke in a dangerous tone while nearing himself towards her as much as possible in an attempt to get through to her once and for all, but like a certain brunette he knew and possibly loved to a certain extent, this woman was as stubborn maybe even worse cause he saw nothing but determination within her crystal blue orbs.

"Let go of me!" she hissed right into his face. The tension between them so strong that it was beyond salvageable at this point. Although did this tension root from a basic sense of aggravation or was it something more, something physical. However her growing aggravation with this man restricted her from analysing this any further, and with saying what she had to say she walked off towards the small crowd of survivors who would also be accompanying them on the trek.

One thing she knew for sure, she was going to get him back at all odds, even if she had to kill for it.

(Meanwhile)

Light finally shone through the relatively narrow entrance of the hideout they were currently residing in. Well residing would be the more polite term fir what they had really been doing all night long, but never the less they managed to catch up on some much needed rest, Kate especially whom Jack wasn't entirely convinced was okay, but she tried her best to persuade him otherwise despite the slight twinge of pain she felt whenever she had to move her arm to get anything.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned into the vacant air before her. A smile soon forming when her eyes then caught sight of a well muscled arm embracing her firmly yet gently. The memories of their night all coming back to her.

"Mmmmmm morning." she then heard him mumble from behind her right before his lips attached themselves upon the curve of her neck, his stubble forcing her to squint in amusement of the sensation rubbing ever so slowly against her smooth and creamy skin.

Jack on the other hand seemed to be too caught up in his kisses to even take note in what he was actually doing and it wasn't until she let out a loud squeal of laughter that he pulled away with a gathering smile of his own.

"What?" he innocently asked while applying more pressure with his embrace.

"You need a shave." she commented as she allowed her fingers to lightly graze across the roughened area and his response to that was to then nuzzle her as much as possible. The gesture forcing her to erupt into another fit of laughter which left her crying by the end of it, but what suddenly made it serious was when he accidentally brushed his face against her wounded arm. The roughness of the act causing her to naturally wince in pain and he was more than alert to take head of it.

"Oh my God Kate I'm so sorr……." he uttered while widening his eyes in fear to see a worrying progression of the wound on her arm.

"It's okay….." she started out and broke off as she slowly stepped out of bed to look for a piece of cloth or something, but on her way she was stopped by Jack who simply pulled her to gently lie on the bed below them. Her putting up a little bit of a fight at first, but she soon gave in at knowing that it would benefit her in return.

"Here, let me." he offered as he grabbed a little piece of cloth he found stashed at the side of the bed. It's size thankfully matching the length of the wound on her arm. Once he quickly retrieved it, he dipped it in some water and gently cleaned the area of her still bleeding wound, his eyes also taking in the dark blue marks that stood as a frame to the entire wound. What annoyed him immediately as a witness to this sight was the fact that he couldn't do anything to make it go away.

"How's that?" he asked as he placed the damp cool cloth over the designated area, the sensation forcing her to briefly twitch in anguish but the cool feeling of the cloth's surface was what eased the burning sensation of her wound considerably.

"Kate?" he asked again in an attempt to keep her with him cause at this point the determination within his heart would refuse to accept anything otherwise.

"Yeah I'm mmmmmmmmm that's good." she expressed with a sated smile as she willingly succumbed to the soothing motions he made with the damp cloth. The outcome of this thankfully cleaning up the wound considerably but his worry for the development of a possible infection grew considerably and within that moment his mind flashed back something Kate had affirmed him of earlier, the Medical Station.

"What are you doing Jack, where are you going?" she asked him as she watched him quickly scrounge around for their abandoned clothes.

"Jack?" she continued to ask as he continued on with his work, and once he was dressed he sat at the edge of the bed, her clothes in hand and ready to help her out. Of course Kate declined at first due to the obvious fact that she constantly relied on her independence but the reality of her condition restricted her considerably from acting it, so with a sigh she gave in, allowing Jack to slowly dress her while trying to avoid her wounds the best he could.

"So your gonna tell me what's on your mind or is this you time." she spoke in a seemingly emotionless manner and it was enough to still him in his tracks. The cold shiver her tone had caused being the sole cause for it.

"It's not that Kate it's just…………….." he attempted to gently reason with her but her determination to get an answer seemed to overpower him at this point and soon she found herself babbling incoherently about things that had no relation to them whatsoever, and in an attempt to silence her once and for all he allowed his thoughts to slip out in the form of two words.

"I'm scared." he let out in a trembled voice. A tone clearly explaining why he had his head hanging in defeat. Defeat for not being able to fix what he was looking at, at the moment. Her gaze soon following and then understanding what he was on about.

"Hey, look at me…………" she tried in a softer tone while grasping both sides of his slightly trembling face. The reason for it soon showing itself in the form of a few tears running down his face, them soon being wiped away by an equally emotional Kate.

"It'll take more to get rid of me." she joked while offering him a tearful smile, but it soon disappeared when his emotional resolve crumbled even further, the only being a simple but reassuring embrace.

"I can't lose you Kate, I just ca……." he mumbled into her hair and broke off as his emotions got the better of him from that point on, and all she could do to sooth it was rock them from side to side, her lips then finding their way to the left side of his cheek. The action giving him the opportunity to develop it into a full out kiss. His lips moving and moulding ever so perfectly against hers and if it wasn't for what he considered to be a pressing matter at the moment, then he was sure that he would have ended up making love to her once again, but not now, not when her life could be at stake and with something so small.

"Jack" she whined as he slowly and reluctantly pulled away, but never the less he went through with it by offering her a reassuring smile.

"Believe me you have no idea how much I want to right now, but first we need to get this checked out." he spoke and then pointed to her bandaged wound.

"Always the worry wart aren't you." she looked up and joked with a raise of the eyebrows and in return he offered her a brief smile and then went dead serious when he spoke.

"Yes, especially when it concerns the woman I love."

"Oh Jack." she mouthed while attempting to suppress the emotion she suddenly felt welling within her. Her attempt to control failing miserably when he reached out with his arms to bring her closer into his warmth.

"I love you Kate and I know that it………"

"I love you too." she chipped in before he could get to the end of his statement, and in her opinion it was the right thing to do because holding in something like this any longer would probably kill her. However her urge to run at that very moment became something of a necessity for her and if it weren't for Jack's arms holding onto her tightly then she was sure she would have bolted out of there, and as if sensing this he pulled her even closer to him, their bodies literally crushing against each other , but neither cared about this as their mouths followed in the same sense of closeness. Her taking lead this time, just like their first kiss in the jungle that day, but what made this one different was Jack's willingness to follow. His decision to proclaim his undying love for her showing ever so strongly through the way his mouth moved over his.

The continued on like this for several minutes, taking deep breaths to prolong the growing passion of this moment and it wasn't until Kate winced in pain again that Jack pulled away. His mind firmly staying on the problem at hand this time.

"I guess we should head back to the beach then." she chose to express while pouting in disappointment over the fact that their one moment of uninterrupted time together had officially ended, but Jack had other plans on his mind. Plans that would certainly speed up the healing process of her wounds. All that he needed to do now was ask her of it's location.

"Kate……can you tell me about the Medical Station." he inquired and waited patiently for a response, but all he got in return from her was an expression of genuine confusion at having been asked something so random, but the more she thought about it, the more she started to connect the dots to his reason for asking this in the first place, and with that she went onto briefly explain how she stumbled upon it along with Claire.

"So do you know exactly where it is?" he then asked her while hoping with his heart and soul that she did because his eyes simply couldn't bare the horrible sight that scarred the majority of her arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you still comin huh." Sawyer expressed with a tired sigh. His determination to fight her on this failing miserably due to the fact that his mind was plagued by a certain green eyed brunette. More so the status of her safety at the moment.

"Yeah, and why are you?" he found himself being asked the very next minute by the woman in front of him. Her expression unreadable to his eyes but there was a slight sense of knowing behind it. Knowing the reason he was making this trek.

"It's none of your damn business sweetheart." he replied going on the defensive, much like he always did when it came to his feelings, and when she failed to make an immediate response to his unexpected change in tone, he walked off with two filled water bottles in hand, but as he made the first step towards his tent she finally spoke…..

"You love her don't you." she commented and forced him to briefly still his movements, but in an attempt to hide the truth behind her statement, he shook his head in negation and turned around saying……..

"Like I said it's none of your damn business." he repeated himself and walked off before she could add anything to her statement.

"Yeah right." she muttered to herself as she continued to fill her own bottle of water. Her mind thinking of the Southerner and how similar his predicament was to hers. Although the one difference between them was that she wasn't afraid to confess her pent up feeling towards the Good Doctor. Their short but well spent time together back in Othersville assuring her sure of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." she expressed as she was pulled ever so cautiously through the narrow entrance of Rousseau's underground hideout, despite her arguing over the fact that she could still use her legs to climb up the hidden ladder which stood along the entire tunnel based entrance.

"You okay." he asked for what seemed to be the millionth time and this time she just nodded while chuckling to herself for his more than constant concern. A thing she knew she could never get tired of because secretly she enjoyed being doted on, especially by him.

"What?" he asked as he reached out to grasp her hand in his own once he placed his back pack over his shoulders.

"Oh nothing." she replied and rolled her eyes when he cocked his eyebrows to suggest that he wasn't thoroughly convinced but never the less he continued on, switching back into Doctor mode.

The whole journey to this hidden place was surprisingly spent in silence and Kate had a pretty good idea as to why he was so quiet.

After spending literally an entire hour of just walking in circles, they were finally here. Well more so to Kate as she surveyed the all familiar surroundings she had stumbled upon the last time she was here. All she needed to find now was the doubled door hatch entrance.

"Over here." she heard Jack announce not so far off from where she stood, the sound of a heavy door being opened the very next minute answering any possible question that would have naturally followed.

"Wow." was all Jack could say as he stood before the massive descending hallway to the station.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly when I first saw this place. Let's just hope it's still abandoned." she spoke and then braced herself as she made the first step towards the growing darkness of the interior, Jack soon following after.

Once they finally reached the end of the poorly lit tunnelled entrance, Kate immediately let go of Jack's hand and walked into the first room on the right.

"Kate, come back." he uttered in a hushed and hurried manner as he followed her into the room, her reason for going into this room becoming very obvious as he now surveyed the half stocked medical cabinet.

"I bet you must be on cloud 9 with all this stuff huh." Kate joked as she allowed him to go through the salvageable ointments, creams and pills, him soon finding a Dharma labelled antiseptic cream. He was doubtful at first about using it, but desperate times did call for desperate measures and he would do whatever it took the save the woman he loved.

"Ah, here we are." he announced as he undid the cover of the small bottle, him then smelling the contents to see if it was really okay to use, and once he was relatively satisfied, he wordlessly directed her towards the vacant bed behind them, a smirk soon appearing over her face as she followed through with it.

"You gonna treat me Doctor Shepherd." she teased and fluttered her eyelashes at him in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit because she could sense that he was about to beat himself up again for putting her in harm's way even though it wasn't his fault in the first place.

"Yeah, and if you behave yourself you might get a lollypop." he replied while lightly applying the cooling mixture of cream over the expanse of her wound.

"Maybe we can negotiate over the lollypop thing, cause I would much rather settle for something else." she hinted while leaning herself even closer towards him and all he offered her in return was a peck on the lips. Her face then turning into an expression of mock disappointment when he failed to give her any more kisses. However she remained quiet and patient while he worked on her, and once he was done he put everything back in it's place, her then taking the opportunity to act on her growing and aching hunger for him.

"Um….hello." Jack uttered as he found himself being embraced from behind by pair of arms and soon they were joined by pair of lips making open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

"Mmmmm I think I've earned my treat doctor." she moaned as she briefly pulled away from his neck to then latch onto the end of his earlobe.

"Oh you did but I'm not entirely convinced that you really want it." he teased as he closed his eyes to become a willing victim to her ministrations, but he was forced to open them only seconds later when she managed to turn him around to face her so that she could have access to more of him, or at least that was what he was thinking.

"Well ……." she started and paused off as she leant forward to peck his lips and when she felt that he had succumbed enough to become less coherent of everything else around him, she then pulled away with a wicked smirk adorning her features while her fingers already commenced with undoing the buttons to his jeans.

"Maybe this will convince you." she spoke and then lowered herself onto her knees, her mouth coming within perfect line of the designated area. Her senses already becoming filled with the scent of his growing arousal once he realised what she was about to do.

"Mmmm…" she moaned out as her hands finally retrieved what had been painfully trying to break free from it's confines.

"Much better than any lollypop." she commented and then sealed her lips over the engorged head of his cock. Her ministrations gaining an immediate sense of movement once the contact was initiated and all Jack could do was try to control his breathing while she worked him.

"Oh….. Ka……Kate." he kept on moaning out as she absorbed a few more inches of him into her mouth so that his head was hitting against the back of her throat, the new sensation forcing his release to arrive a lot faster than he would have anticipated and as if almost sensing it the brunette quickly pulled away from him with a pop and then undressed before him, her right hand then reaching out for him to take and he willingly followed through with it. His desire to achieve release being the only thing on his mind at the moment. He then found himself being pulled towards the leather coated bed. It's cooling surface forcing him to hum contently along with brunette as well, but it was soon replaced with a gathering heat that emanated from the surface of their equally excited bodies.

At first Kate tried to take control of this moment but as she anticipated that would be highly unlikely, especially when he had already trapped her beneath him. The position uncomfortable for her at first but soon the feel of his naked body moving against hers made her forget about everything else other than how good and right it felt.

"You want you treat Ms. Austen." he bit out as his cock brushed against her already seeping entrance. The lubrication allowing for it to move over more of the precious skin.

"Oh yes Dr. Shepherd, I want it all the way." she gasped out and her statement was ended with a scream when she felt his length finally probing into her constricting depths.

"Yes, yes ahhhhhhhhhh fuck yes." she kept on gasping out as he started to move within her at a middle paced rhythm at first but her lewd words of encouragement were spurring him to achieve a quicker pace. The change certainly benefiting the both of them in more ways than one.

(Meanwhile)

"Found anything yet?" Sawyer inquired as he placed himself next to a hunched Sayid who was looking for the hint of a clue as to what might have happened to them. He hoped it wasn't bad but the more he came out empty handed, the more fearful he grew over the possible theory.

"No I have not, but we…….."

"Well what the hell is taking so damn long Muhammad." he grumbled while tightening the hold on his gun. Sayid knew better than to play his game of rustle and tussle. It was one of the first things he learned to walk away from in the army, but maybe the idiot standing next to him could be the exception. However in the end he just continued on with his search instead, the two other people behind him being forced to join in on the search in this manner.

(Back at the Station)

"Oh Ja….Jack, Jack." she let out in a wavered tone due to the frantic movement her body was willed to feel as Jack rammed into her from behind, his hips moving with wild abandon and his hands holding on tightly to the frame of the doorway they had engaged this in.

"Ahhh….Kate, you close?" he asked as he slowed his movements considerably so that she could find the will to speak and all she did in response was place her left hand flat on the side of his buttock while saying………..

"Nearly Jack, just a little more baby………a little more ahhhhhhh." she moaned and hitched her voice when she felt the surface of her bottom being lightly spanked by him and before she could verbally express how it felt, she then found both sides of her butt cheeks being cupped and squeezed around his rock hard length. The act forcing them to both scream out in painful pleasure.

"Yeah, you like that Kate."

"Oh fuck yes Jack, I'm so..." shestruggled to express as he multi tasked with squeezing her butt cheeks and thrusting his fully aroused member into her right up to the core.

"You coming?" he gasped out and then finished with a light slap, his actions acting solely on his passion and determination to get her to that point of sweet release. The same way he already felt it flowing through him and before he could hold it in, it came gushing out along with a shout elicited from him to help express how the release felt as it flowed so rapidly, and he felt like he could die the next minute when she suddenly tightened around him even more and then joined him within the abyss of release.

It took them an entire ten minutes to fully recover to a sustainable level but both parties seemed extremely unwilling to sever the connection they had so unexpectedly created.

"Wow." was all Jack could say into the air above him as his arms pulled the brunette up and into him, but the initiation of the embrace forced him to experience a slight shake reverberating through Kate's form. His first explanation for it was the possibility that he had hurt her or something and with that he immediately went on the alert and quickly turned her around to face him, but he was more than surprised to see her laughing instead.

"And what's so funny missy?" he urged, his fingers already positoning themselves to inflict a full on tickle battle.

"It's just that we seem to be christening each place we visit."

**So what do you think guys?? Is there any need for a fourth instalment?? As usual your feedback speaks for it guys, so please tell me. Thanks ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Finale

**Chapter 4**

**Back again guys and with the unplanned fourth instalment. So without further interruption here you go guys and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read this fic for that matter. It means the world to me that you guys took the time to check out my work ;)**

Enjoy

It was nightfall now which meant that they had been searching for an entire day. A whole day with nothing to show for it and the parties involved couldn't help but feel discouraged by that. They had searched every possible place they assumed Jack and Kate to be. 

"We should probably start heading back." Sayid sadly declared as he stood from the bonfire they had ignited and then gathered around. 

"Well I hope ya willin to head back on your own cause I ain't comin back without Freckles and I know Blondie over her ain't gonna smile until she sees her Knight in shining armour again." the Southerner commented while signalling towards the sulking blonde who just sat to one side all to herself.

"And what makes you think that you would have any more luck in finding them than we did." Sayid inquired of the man in front of him, and he was more than frustrated to not get a simply reply, instead all Sawyer decided to award him with was a bitter laugh and a disbelieving nod.

"Do what you want Ali but I'm staying and………………" Sawyer started out in his usual rude and rough way but it got wiped off the surface completely when both he and Sayid saw that Juliet had indeed disappeared in the midst of their conversation. 

"Great, as if to say we don't have enough frickin problems on our hands." the shaggy haired man grumbled as he reluctantly followed a worried Sayid into the dense and thickening jungle. 

(A few feet ahead)

She only had one mission to fulfil now and the haunting image within her mind was enough to fuel her determination to successfully achieve this mission. The chance to see, feel and kiss that face so much more than just a physical want to her, and she knew that it was the first thing she would do if she had to see him again, regardless of their audience.

(Meanwhile)

"Are you sure your okay, cause we…………." he found himself asking her for what seemed to be the thousandth time this morning. The memories of the previous nights' activities making him feel guilty to an extent cause as her Doctor and lover he should have been more thoughtful towards her condition. The marks on her neck reminding him of the extent of his actions.

"Yes Jack I'm fi….." she responded in the same broken record like way but she stopped short when she turned her head around to gaze at him. The sadness and guilt so apparent within his brown orbs that she longed to do nothing else but take it away and place it over her shoulders to bare. However all she could offer him now was the comfort of her arms surrounding him in a warming embrace and that's exactly what she did the next minute, his loosely winding around her waist. 

"I love you, you know that right." he whispered into her hair while taking note to absorb as much of it's vanilla scent as he could muster. 

"And I love you too Jack. More than I ever thought I could." she responded while tightening her arms around him to just show how serious she was about this, about them.

"God I'm so sorry." he responded after a seemingly endless moment of silence, but she wasn't one to complain as she embraced his emanating warmth, although she grew instantly alarmed at his sudden apology.

"Sorry for what Jack?" she genuinely inquired while allowing her right hand to stroke the side of his stubbled face. His eyes still firmly planted on the reason he was apologising in such a heartbreaking tone and manner. So much so that it brought tears to her eyes, but never the less she still allowed her eyes to travel to the reason of his worry.

"Oh that. Well let me tell you that I was a more than willing participant." she attempted to joke with him but she could see that it wasn't turning his frown any other way, and with that she leaned forward to embrace him once again. Channelling all the comfort and encouragement through the intensity of the embrace she had initiated him in. 

"I'm not going anywhere Jack……..not as long as you want me here. I'll always be with you, no matter what." she felt the need to say just to confirm any shred of doubt he still had when it came to her and her tendencies to run from something good. However she was a different person now, a more freer person, and she had the man she was holding to thank for that.

"We should start heading back while it's still light out." Jack softly suggested as he pulled away every so slightly from the brunette. Her reply to his suggestion being an incoherent moan and he couldn't help but chuckle at her laziness, although a part of him grew a tad worried at it because she was never one to wordlessly turn down a hiking adventure through the jungle. 

"You okay? He casually asked off her as he gently squeezed her to get her attention. 

"Just blissfully content is all." she mumbled, her eyes closing once again as her head gently hit the recess of his steady beating chest. 

"Mmmm I wish we could stay here like this forever." 

"Me too." he responded and agreed while tightening his hold on her and gently swaying them from side to side at the same time. Although they both knew that they had more important things deal with at the moment, like rescue for example, considering if it was ever coming.

"What are we gonna do now Jack?" Kate casually inquired as she pulled away masking an expression of genuine curiosity.

"Well for starters I'm gonna do this……." he started and then briefly paused to place a short but promising kiss upon her lips and when he felt it was enough to physically convey what his mind was sure of, he slowly pulled away to verbally assure her the same.

"We're one now Kate and I don't see anything or anyone changing that." he proclaimed and he soon found himself being knocked over by a crying Kate who showered him with kisses and words of promise in return.

His first thought was to simply embrace and participate in the sheer elation of the moment but he couldn't seem to dismiss her rather odd swing of emotions today. Never the less he remained quiet over the subject for the time being and instead opted to distract his mind with other things.

An hour into their journey and Jack had the slight inclination that they were going around in circles judging by the fact that he had seen the same tree three times, but still he remained hopeful of his tracker walking in front of him, swaying her cute little ass from side to side and forcing him to feel the all instinctual hardening in his nether regions. To the extent where he was groaning fairly loud and trying his level best to conceal it with either a cough or a word that related to their search. However that all went out the window when she stopped and bent down to gain some familiarity with the tracks she had relied on to direct them back to their destination.

"This way" she spoke as she rose to full height in an attempt to commence with their journey once again but as she turned around the face the man behind her, she could see that his focus was planted on something else, and upon further observance of what he was looking at she blushed in embarrassment, but still gained the bravery to ask the question she had asked him exactly three and a half months before. 

"You checking me out?" she asked smiling while raising her eyebrows to convey the sultriness of her question and much to her enjoyment she watched him bite his bottom lip and then slowly inch himself forward toward her, his pelvis already lining up with the place that drove him to this level in the first place.

"What do you think?" he growled into her ear as he pushed his hips more demandingly into her. 

"Oh Jack……" was all she could find the will to say as he moved his clothed arousal up and down the surface of her moistening depths. His dry thrusts gaining more pressure and pace as he heard her moans growing louder, verging to the point of howling and he knew he would be buried within her by the time she reached that stage, but he still felt that he could tease her some more. 

"You like it like this Kate, my hard cock grinding against your tight little ass, wanting you……" he harshly breathed into her ear. Licking the end of her earlobe before he moved down to her neck, dragging the surface of his lips along the creamy and slightly moist path.

"Needing you……" he took the chance to verbally proclaim along with a thrust against her ass to convey the urgency of his statement, and all she did in response to his ministrations was throw her head back over his shoulder while her arms touched him in any reachable place. 

"Loving you in the way you deserve…." he spoke as he maintained a perfect moment of eye contact with her while his right hand moved to her front and into her jeans to be welcomed with the one element that forced him to finally give up the game and give in. His lips urgently attaching to hers while his eyes searched for a suitable place to further this, and when every option seemed rather unfitting for their engagement, his eyes then suddenly fell on a well proportioned tree behind them. It's branches within perfect line and height to initiate what his mind started to formulate. 

So with that mental image already forming within his mind, he physically and frantically worked on making it a likely possibility as he literally tore off whatever restricted them from fully experiencing each other. The result of his new found hunger for her landing them in nothing but their underwear, minus Kate's bra as well. Once that was done he briefly hunched down placing his arms under her thighs and then slowly walked them back towards the designated area, her mind too focused on what he was doing to her to even care about the rough surface she was now brushing up against. 

"Need it…." she whimpered into his mouth as she continued to feel his hardness probing and stroking her through the rather flimsy material she cursed having at the moment, and as he continued to dry hump her she honestly wondered when he was going to rid them of this final restriction and engage in what her body was screaming with need to achieve. 

However Jack on the other hand had other ideas in mind, the first of them being to position her within the area where the branches met. The "V" like proportioning of it allowing her to be comfortably seated within it and for her lower extremities to also be within perfect line of his now gasping mouth. 

The new position somehow brought her back to her senses, but as she saw what this new position would allow him, she thought she would lose it again, especially as she saw him firstly nuzzling her lovingly through her panties and then ripping them off her in one quick motion. His lips then moving forward to feast on the surface of the sensitive skin while the tip of his tongue probed in between her dampened folds to commence with what he wanted to taste as a result of his effect on her.

The more pressure he put into his ministrations and the more she felt like she was losing her composure to be conscious, his tongue frantically moving in and out of her as his fingers stimulated the area surrounding it. His index finger slowly probing itself in as his tongue continued to bring out what she felt burning and bubbling within the lower part of her belly.

"Jack, Jack it's……..it's coming…..it's…." she muttered in broken sentences as he probed his mouth even harder against her while his fingers and tongue worked with same intensity within her and the combined sensation brought to a heightening and mind blowing release. Her voice making sure to voice it out not only to him but to the whole world as well. She wanted everyone to know how he made her feel, and she more or less squealed when he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the tree to engage more of a mutual enjoyment, but as she briefly gazed down to see him slightly rubbing his virtually vertical hardness against her, she could clearly see that her pleasure was the key to his physical enjoyment.

"You ready for me Kate?" he strained to ask as the head of his cock flirted with her entrance, waiting for the word, and she frantically nodded in firm agreement while watching the first few inches of his swelling length disappearing into her. 

"Ahhhhhhh." she moaned and contorted her face into an expression of beautiful pleasure at the sight of his length slowly moving in and out of her. Her wetness so clearly evident upon the surface of the velvety skin of his cock. 

Jack on the other hand just had his eyes firmly closed as he struggled to move through her already tightening depths, the lubrication of her surrounding wetness making the journey that much easier for him. He could honestly say that he had never felt this way about a woman before, both emotionally and physically. It was almost as if he finally found the missing piece of his heart. The missing piece his heart always longed to find cause without it he would be reliving the rather empty past of his life which was filled with nothing but regret, lies and generally a suppression of anything good. 

"More Jack…..more……ughhh….go all the way baby." she pleaded off him, her breathing more laboured and rapid as her eyes continued to watch their connection and it was only with her dramatic change in breathing that Jack realised what had also played a major part in getting her to this stage. His eyes joining her line of focus and soon he too found himself growing equally aroused at the sight of his own length loving her at a keen rhythmic pace, but the continuous sounds of her pleas for him to go harder willed him to relent and follow through with it. Although he felt he could have some fun in initiating the change itself, her current line of focus awarding him with the sultry idea.

"Mmmm like this." he teased and stalled, then pushing merely an inch of his length into her and stopping to see what kind of effect it would have on her, and as predicted she slowly grew frustrated when he proceeded to drag out the joke with prolonging the wave of release her body was humming to experience with him.

"Stop it!" she hissed a little more violently than intended as she slapped his left buttock, forcing him to then buck into her with a gasp. The distinct twitch in his cock confirming her rousing assumptions.

"You like being spanked Jack?" she casually inquired and when she failed to get a suitable response from him she did it again, earning a reconstruction from him, but this time he gave her little chance to repeat it as he took hold of her hands and placed it above them, briefly telling her to hold onto the branches and once she followed through with it, she then found her form being hoisted into the air by his strength and arms. The new position already achieving her pleas in more ways than one as she felt his mouth latching tightly onto one of her nipples while his cock spread more it's seeping wetness onto her.

Once he was satisfied with the secure ness of the position, more so hers, he placed his hands under her thighs and commenced with his thrusting once again. The movement oddly reminding her of the rhythmic motions of a drill, but oh so much better she thought as she became a willing victim to his loving.

As the engagement physically progressed she felt the burning sensation rise within her again and the sheer extent of it's gathering strength proved unlikely to hold off any longer. So all she was left to do from this point onward was to embrace it and let it run it's course.

"I'm…….I'm close I ……." she struggled to speak as the combined sensation of her impending orgasm and his rapidly thrusting cock made her mind virtually numb, and all she could act on now was what she was dangerously close to experiencing.

"I'm close too……so close baby ahhh…" Jack responded as his entire body moved along with his thrusts within her, his chest covered with a light sheen of sweat gathered from the humid air of the day and from the passionate engagement he had willingly initiated himself in. He too could sense the extent of her closeness, the slight clamping of her inner muscles around his cock affirming his mind, and with that he acted solely on instinct and wordlessly agreed to make this a moment to remember. His hands slowly opening her thighs so that he could bury even more of himself into her, the head of his length branching to a place he had not yet become familiar with and the moment he brushed against it, he was rewarded with a piercing cry from her. The triggering or her mind numbing release setting off his like a spark to welcome an endless wave of his seed and the only thing both lovers could do to relish in the moment was engage their mouths in a searing kiss, and in turn it caused Kate to convulse in his arms once again, her scream muffled wholly by his mouth as he continued to pour his essence and love into her. 

It seemed like ages when they finally regained their breath and composure back and when they did it seemed almost a shame to end it because it was moments like these that made their connection towards each other so deeply meaningful and intimate of course, but there was just something within that element of intimacy that willed them to forget about the rest of the world. 

"So that was…..uh different." Kate commented with a smile as Jack continued to lay wrapped around her, his face still buried deep into her chest, and her heart swelled with love when she felt him place small baby kisses along the skin, slowly branching all the way up to the underside of her quivering jaw.

"Jaaaack that tickles.." she lazily twitched with a smile as she felt his stubble grazing against her neck as he continued to shower her with kisses which slowly turned more passionate when he reached her weak spot eliciting a gasp of please from her as a natural response.

"Mmmmmm don't get me started again." she joked and instead of pulling away he just wound his arms tighter around her and hummed into her neck saying…….

"And what's wrong with that." he responded and she briefly chuckled to herself in amazement of this man's stamina for her, but unfortunately she didn't have the strength to match it at the moment. So with that she gently caught hold of the sides of his face, earning a heartbreakingly cute pout from him as she did so.

"Well…." she started and paused off to award him with a kiss to brighten his mood and when she failed to achieve that she continued on with her reason. 

"Well Romeo, as much as I would love to stay in your arms and make love to you here all day, I don't think I can." she admitted while bowing her head to hide the forming blush that had gathered upon the recess of her freckled cheeks as a result of her confession.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I'm so sorr…." he hurriedly kept on apologising as he pulled away from her to give her the much needed space and time he should have regarded to offer in the first place, but he was more than surprised to have his face pulled to hers and his lips plundered with all the strength she could find to show him her very present insatiability for him. It just needed time to recharge and once she pulled away she offered him a smile and rewarded him with a verbal proclamation that willed his eyes to moisten in response.

"I love you too." he bit out before the swelling emotion in his voice overwhelmed him to a point where he couldn't speak. So instead he just sealed his lips with hers once again in the hopes that it would convey what his heart was solely relying on, their love and commitment to each other.

After spending a few more minutes just relishing in the spirit of the moment, they both mutually came to a reluctant decision to find their way back to the beach which proved considerably harder to achieve seeing as it was nearing evening time. 

(Meanwhile)

She now found herself approaching the hidden double door entrance of the Medical Station she was convinced they would be residing in due to the tracks that led her here, but she frowned once again at turning up with nothing, but still her sheer determination to find him beat strong within her heart, and with that she resumed with putting her tracking skills to use. Her face lighting up in elation when she caught sign of another pair of tracks leading away from the station, and as she followed them she proposed to call out his name as well to gain a better result in the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you hear that?" Kate commented as she heard a faint call behind them, but the strength of the source made it considerably hard for her to depict any sense of clarity with what the sound was trying to say.

"Hear what?" Jack asked while masking an expression of confusion at the randomness of the moment, but never the less he tried to listen out to what she was apparently hearing and when the sound failed to reach his ears he just nodded in negation once again to her question, and she too dropped it while saying that it might have been the breeze or anything other unnamed thing that existed in this jungle. 

However ten minutes into their trek and the sound was heard again, this time by both Jack and Kate, and with that they went on the alert and tried to respond to the voice as best they could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaaaaack." Juliet kept calling out as she quickened her pace along the path she was convinced he and the brunette had come through, and what also gave her hope was the responding sound she heard in the distance. The sound getting stronger as she resorted to a brisk jog, her heart thumping with anticipation of finally being reunited with him, and within minutes she was rewarded with a sight that surprised her to say the least, but she honestly had mixed feelings on what this would mean, especially when her eyes travelled over the parachute surrounding the seemingly unconscious figure. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which way?" Jack asked as they were forced to slow down when the sound they had been hearing died down, only to then be replaced with an incessant beeping coming from a few feet to where they were standing.

"There." Kate expressed while pointing to the black beeping object on the floor.

"What's a…….." Kate picked up the beeping object and started to verbally express her confusion but she was stopped short when a louder sound was heard hovering above them. 

"Oh my God is it?" Kate asked as the search light from the chopper shone over their figures, virtually blinding them but what also caught their attention was the distinguishable figure parachuting out of the helicopter.

"C'mon" Jack simply instructed and then ran towards the direction of the falling figure, Kate following closely. 

A few feet in and they were stopped once again by the figure they had seen fall out of the sky. The person frantically searching for something and upon noticing his audience he briefly freezes and then resorts to what he was assigned to say. 

"I'm here to rescue you."

(A year and a half later)

He finds it hard to open his eyes, and that could be due to the blinding light implanted within the ceiling of the room he was laying in at the moment.

_Where the hell am I? Why am I here?_ Was all he could ask himself as he continued to observe his present surroundings of what looked to be a typical Hospital room. The last thing he remembered witnessing was him being told by someone that rescue had come and then……….

_Damnit_, he swore to himself as his mind swam with broken pieces that didn't seem to fit together, but oddly enough one thing, more specifically one word reined clear and true, Kate.

Is she here now? He wondered and seconds later he thought he might get his answer but all he received instead was a person he never thought he would see.

"Juliet?" 

"Okay so let me get this straight, I've been in a coma for the last year and a half and you are….."

"Juliet" she cheerfully declared, but what shocked him more was the almost secretive way she had said it. Never the less he tried to wrap his mind around the possibility, but………………

"Where's Kate?" he genuinely inquired off her and right away he could sense that the name sparked nothing but fear in this woman, Juliet's heart, her wide eyed expression confirming his assumptions.

"Uh….why don't you rest for a little bit." Juliet opted to suggest in an attempt to hopefully take his mind of any memory of the island cause remembering everything would only cause complications, and it would break the secret she along with four others from the island were vowed to maintain.

"Why wont you tell me about her?"

"Jack, why don't you lie down and………………."

"TELL ME!" he shouted at the woman before him, feeling he was forced to resort to it.

"She's dead Jack. She died over a year ago." the woman rather sadly declared but nothing could compare to the grief Jack felt hit his heart when he heard the words "Kate" and "Dead" in the same sentence.

(Meanwhile - Somewhere over the Pacific)

"Honey don't touch that." she declared in the determined motherly way she had adapted along with accepting the fact that shehad become a Mother.

"But Moooooooooommy." the boy whined while dragging his feet towards his Mother.

"No means no Brandon Shepherd." the brunette declared while offering the boy a sharp steely gaze to get her instruction across to the little guy.

"Sowwy Mommy." the boy responded while bowing his head down in shame, and the woman across from him just crouched down before him and placed her finger under his chin to gaze at her son, his sharp brown eyes reminding her so much of his Father. The man she longed to see again, but after the first few months of not hearing from them or the freighter she naturally assumed the worst, and the continuation of their silence forced to her unfortunately accept it. 

Now all she had left of him was the result of their love and commitment, their one and a half year old son.

**L O S T**

**To be continued……………..**

**So why was Kate left on the island?**

**Why is Juliet saying she's dead? Is it out of jealousy or is it something deeper?**

**Why couldn't Jack return to rescue Kate and the others like he planned to? (hint) that this might have something to do with what Desmond suffered with on the show.**

**Will Jack and Kate ever find their way to each other again?**

**All will be revealed in the possiblesequel fic "Rekindling what was lost"!**

**I couldn't help but give this fic a typical lost ending but never fear because that's what the fic "Rekindling what was lost" is there for. ****Yeah, I currently have this fic planned out as a sequel to this kind of introductory fic. It will consist of eight chapters in total, the first six focusing on each one of "My Oceanic 6" lol. Although we'll find out more about Jack and Kate throughout the fic and in the seventh and eighth chappy we may see a Good ol Jate reunion, and as you can see Kate has a few surprises for him already.**

**However if you guys want me to end it here then that's okay too. So what do you think guys? Would you like to see a sequel to this?**

**P.S. Don't worry guys cause as you know i'm still a hardcore Jater and Jacket for me is like Satan dealing with holy water lol.**


	5. Insatiable ending explained

**Author's note**

**Hey guys just wanted to put this up in case anyone was slightly confused by the ending of this fic, and judging by the lack of feedback I can see that a lot of you guys were and I completely understand. Anyhoo here's the skinny on the ending and a little summary for the possible sequel if you guys want it ;)**

**Ending of Insatiable - Defined**

The words "I'm here to rescue you" were the last words Jack remembered and yes he was still on the island with Kate after that, and yes he did know that Kate was pregnant with their baby, but after the stories of mind loss and everything the freighter people told him about, he decided that it would be safer for him to chance it first. Him thinking that these people were lying, but never the less he kept an open mind to the possibility and thankfully Kate also agreed with his plan, her thoughts on the baby as well.

However the stories the freighter people warned them about were very true and poor Jack was forced to pay the consequences for doubting it. A year and half later and he has no memory of Kate ever being pregnant, and on top of that 5 other people from the island were vowed to keep the crash a secret, especially from someone like Jack, whom they feared was most likely to expose them as a result of his unstable condition. 

So now Jack has a valid reason to go back to the island and in time specific elements will help him remember.

**Summary : "Rekindling what was lost"**

Can a loss of time takeeverything awayfrom you? Will Jack ever remember the one significant moment of his life, or will he allow himself to be poisoned with morelies, and more importantly will he and Kate ever be re-united? JATE M Rated (of course lol)

**Once again I'm so sorry for all the confusion guys.**


End file.
